Structural systems (e.g., buildings and similar structures) commonly include interconnected structural members, such as beams and columns. For example, beams and columns may form general support structures and/or frames of a building and may secure one or more building components, such as walls, floors, roof, etc. The structural members of the building may experience loads that may lead to failure thereof during a seismic event, wind loading event, etc. Furthermore, in some systems, the beams and columns may include structural fuses that absorb energy imparted onto the structure by the seismic event and dissipate such energy (e.g., through failure thereof). Failure of such structural fuses, however, may require repair and/or replacement thereof.
Buildings may be designed to resist lateral forces (e.g., from seismic events) by including beams and columns connected together. For example, a column may be provided that extends in a substantially vertical direction. The column may be an I-beam that includes two column flanges and a column web extending therebetween. A beam may be positioned adjacent to a portion of a flange of the column and may extend in a direction from the column, such as in a direction that is generally perpendicular to the flange. Portions of the beam may be welded to the column flange to form a moment-resisting connection between the column and the beam. Additionally, such column-to-beam connections may include continuity plates welded to the column and doubler plates welded to the column web.
Accordingly, users and manufacturers of structural members and systems for buildings continue to seek improvements of moment-resisting connections.